New Beginnings
by rem0rseful
Summary: Follows the events after Blood of Olympus. Something original - no Guardian, no Chaos. Possible Pertimis, Caleo (that's Calypso and Leo). My first work. Ever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or any of RR's related novels.  
This is a work of fiction, and the only thing I own is the plotline (which has been heavily influenced by novels I've read myself).**

* * *

 **Percy**  
Two years had passed since the second battle for Camp Half-Blood. I waIked the beach once ravaged by monsters, Romans and a range of other creatures. Leo was dead – or well, there was no other reason to think otherwise. It was true that Nico hadn't been able to find him in the Underworld, but people had slipped through before. He could still be alive. And Hades wasn't helping.

I continued to walk along the beach until I came across my spot. It was a small section of the beach where the moon was most prominent, and mixed with the two cliffs that surrounded it; it was protected by any wind that might be let through the camp's borders. I would often pray to Artemis here, hoping the moon would improve my accuracy at Archery somehow, but I was still useless. I opened the 6-pack of Coke that he had brought from the city in his last trip and laid back, letting the calm sound of the water pull me into a deep sleep.

 **Annabeth**  
I didn't want to leave the bed. I was too comfortable and too warm. Percy had left a few hours ago, telling me that he needed to freshen up. Probably a swim. He was the son of Poseidon – it was only natural. I giggled. I wasn't meant to be in Percy's cabin, but I didn't care. His smell that saturated the cabin helped mefall asleep, and it was calming to say the least. I had lost my maidenhood in this cabin, and only a few months ago at that. It had been a beautiful night, with a full moon and Percy had come back from a quest to save a few demigods from monsters at a school. Exhausted, he had stumbled in to find herself, in his bed. He just laughed his big throaty laugh, ripped off his shirt (and I mean ripped) and had proceeded to snuggle inside the duvet with her. There were no words, but we didn't need them. Our bodies had said enough, and before too long, wehad made love. It was to be the first of many.

I woke up to find Percy settled in beside me. Presumably, he had crawled in the night after his walk. I tried to untangle myself without waking him up, but to my dismay he woke, with his hand pulling me back into his chest (but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing)

"Good morning Annabeth," he smirked, his face lit up by the morning sun. "Sorry about leaving last night, I had to get some fresh air. It's a tad stuffy in here."

"Ah it's fine. I had a good sleep. Are you ready for today?" I knew I wasn't. Today the hunters came to camp, setting people on fire and generally destroying everything. I got to see Thalia which was a bonus, and Artemis might make a visit. But that was the only good bit. Oh and Capture the Flag. But that always ended up with the all-female squad winning. 58 times in a row.

"Most definitely. It's been a while since I've seen Thalia and I've got plenty of ideas for Capture the Flag. We're going to win this time. I bet you," he winked, looking at me longingly. "Shall we go?" And so we did. Getting out of bed together, we got dressed and walked hand-in-hand towards the pavilion, where we would have breakfast and await the arrival of the girls.

 **Percy**  
Naturally, we got all the 'ooohs' as we walked towards everyone. Most people knew we spent some nights together, and even Chiron turned a blind eye providing we kept the lovemaking to a minimum.

We parted ways and I sat at my own table (alone as usual) and ordered my favourite – bacon and eggs, with a glass of orange juice. Recently the food had been getting better and more creative, and my eggs were finally scrambled after nearly 5 years at this camp.

"Good morning campers," Chiron boomed, waking up the majority of us, including those from Hypnos' cabin. "Today, as most of you know, we will be receiving some guests. The Hunters of Artemis will be staying here for the next week, and Artemis herself will be coming personally today." There was a chorusof groans. "Now now, no need to be so glum about it. I have a proposition. If you can manage to beat the lovely, um, ladies, we will ALL be going on a field trip. To Manhattan!" This prompted a cheer from us, with the loudest cheer typicallycoming from the Ares cabin. "So get ready girls and boys. This is going to be fun!"

I laughed and cheered along with the rest of the campers. I knew the chance of us winning was small, but still, it would be worth a shot.

"Excited?" asked a familiar voice, plonking herself right next to me.

"Thalia!" I shouted, hugging her tightly and bringing her in close. "How are you? What's been happening? And where are the others?" She laughed as I rattled on the questions, hugging me back as we got weird looks from the other campers – especially those that hadn't met her before.

"All is good, all is good," she replied, calming the fear that had slightly been rising inside of me. "I just thought I'd come in a bit earlier. The rest are on their way, along with Artemis. And I've been good. It's basically peacetime at the moment, but we've destroyed our fair share of monsters and brought in a few new recruits. It has been good."

I smiled at her, happy she was okay and the rest of the Hunters were safe. I was a tad excited Artemis was coming, as she was always usually friendly to me (well, for a man-hating goddess) after I rescued her and saver her butt. Twice.

"Sweet. Yeah, it has been a little quiet. So much more time for training. I might even be able to take you down," I winked, lightly punching her on the shoulder.

"Oh you wish," she tried to say, but it was cut short by Annabeth's massive hug that came from behind.

"THALIA! OMG! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth screamed, definitely being heard a few kilometres away. "I'VE MISSED YOU. SO MUCH.

I started cracking up at this moment. Mainly because everyone else waslaughing at Thalia's expression and Annabeth's enthusiasm. "Why don't we calm down girls? A walk down the beach for old time's sake?" I suggested, praying they would say yes.

Thalia giggled and replied "Definitely" removing herself from Annabeth's arms and getting up off my table. So off we went, I in the middle and my two favourite females on the side, holding hands as we walked towards the sparkling blue beach, ready to catch up on the past years.

* * *

 **So what do you think?  
This is my first attempt at any fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy. I honestly have no idea where I want to go with this, but I'm always up for suggestions and plot ideas. Constructive criticism will always be welcome.**

 **Edit #1: grammar, first/third person switches, spelling mistakes**


End file.
